


The Factory

by cesarin



Series: Factory of Perversion a TMNT fanfiction [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amalgam, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Casual Sex, Chemical Weapons, Conditioning, Crossdressing, Dress Up, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gay Sex, Heroes to Villains, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Leather Kink, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Rubber, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, TMNT2012, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Zentai, hero defeat, idwtmnt, kinky dressup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesarin/pseuds/cesarin
Summary: Our heroes in green were enjoying a way too deserved break from impending doom. But even they knew it wouldn't last that long.A universe crossing menace starts infesting their universe with incredibly well crafted plans that dragged other villains in tow.Will our heroes be able to resolve the situation before getting corrupted themselves?After all, it only started with some every day crime. Evolving into full blown heroic disappearances.All involving a dirty magazine, a video, photo and film factory and one abandoned chemical perfume factory.
Relationships: Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Leatherhead/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Factory of Perversion a TMNT fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES and CLARIFICATIONS: This Fic contains an Amalgam of Universes. Mostly 2012 TMNT mixed with a few characters of IDW TMNT.  
> Hun, Bebop and Rocksteady are IDW TMNT based. John Bishop is 2003 related. April is based on 2012 with her psionic abilities. Allies like Mutanimals except leatherhead are IDW TMNT related.  
> Most if not all of the main heroes are above 19 years old.
> 
> NOTE 2: This work is VERY long. It might reach above 104 pages on Word (Sue me, I'm very detailed with the descriptions)  
> Some is still not finished. And also might contain mistakes. Please note there was no BETA. Not many were interested in reading a kinky fanfic, let alone one this long.  
> I'm dividing each specific chapter into sub chapters and slowly finishing as I go along.  
> So get ready for a wild ride!

A screen turned on, it flickered before coming to life. Going from “NO SIGNAL” to “SOURCE 1”.

Some static appeared in the screen, before slowly getting a snowy image. Clearing itself as the camera used archived focus.

Some noise and shadows were barely visible along with clear labored breathing sounds.

A large green creature with a pear-shaped head, livid reddish-brown eyes, purple bandana and a combination of chest and back that reassembled a gigantic humanoid turtle appeared in the center of the image. He seems to be adjusting the camera, trying to focus it on himself. After getting a clearer image, it was obviously he was not human.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his oversized 3 fingered hand, his eyes darting around the invisible surroundings that were not taken by the camera, before finally focusing to the front of the camera.

Then, He spoke.

- _To whoever views this video. Probably me in the future._

_First of all, let me tell you. This was not supposed to happen. This was not a normal day in any form or shape._

he sighted.

_-Probably not our “finest” either if we are considering their current predicament. “our” meaning Me and my brothers; Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael._

The purple bandana turtle continued after a small pause, trying to steady his breath. His body language showing regret, fear and embarrassment. Probably more.

- _Introductions are necessary. Normally id draw a very detailed technical chart of everything that has happened… but sadly no time for such detailed explanations._

_Focusing on the task at hand… let me start. My name is Donatello. I’m what a normal every day sane person would say (or scream by experience?), a “monster”._

_Deeping in technicalities, I’m a mutant. Specifically, a mutant humanoid turtle._

_Years ago, we were normal every day turtles in a small pet shop. Later by cheer destiny, luck or chance, we were adopted by what would later become our father. A human…. mind you._

_In the same day, An accident that marked our lives forever left us changed._

_We all were Transformed and mutated by pure chance from a statistical average pet box turtle with some human DNA imprinted from our adoptive father._

_All this was possible thanks to a highly advanced composite alien serum called “Mutagen”. Chemical that had soaked all of us by mere chance as our father tried to save an innocent bystander from some strange men in suites trying to kidnap them._

Donatello coughed before his oversized mutant hand covered his face and shaking his head at how utterly ridiculous that story sounded. Amazingly enough, it was all true.

_-And to make things more interesting (or more like much more unbelievable?)._

_Our father was a Ninja master who trained us in the art of ninjutsu. A ninja master with a LOT of enemies._

_And this was not even a fraction of the whole story. As by pure accident, our mutation event got us involved in a huge conspiracy that lead to a battle to protect humanity from a variety of evil doers and villains. From a delusional madman called the shredder to government groups that want to dissect us._

_Of course, Not forgetting the aliens who wanted to take over the world and lay waste by enslaving the entire population into horrible enslaved mutations._

-Donatello sighted before continuing…

- _And that is a very condensed description of what we are and what we deal with!_

_Suffice to say, I’m writing this log (or report, or more like a damn diary if you wanted to be technical) with some small modifications. Manly narrating this into third person in the most part…_

The genius turtle chuckled nervously, looking side to side before looking back at the small micro camera on his phone to continue his report. Which curiously also was turtle shaped.

- _Reason? I’m sort of ashamed with what happened. What happened specifically to us, me and my brother as well as some of our friends. And the repercussions that ended affecting us so deeply and ingrained. We are still not sure of the repercussions or how long these effects will last._

_So… without further ado. Let’s start with…._


	2. The Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turtles Face themselves in a very messy situation after a black out with no memory of how they got it. And to make things worse. Heavily tied down.
> 
> Viewed from 3rd party explaining Donatello's POV.

##  The Factory

Donatello and his brothers were in the literal sense of the word, heroes. Unloved Heroes but heroes. Always had fought for humanity that despised them. And had saved the world a few times already. They always had managed to flirt with danger, fool the devil, trick villains a few times and escape from the grasps of death himself with pure cheer luck and maybe a bit of skill. Mission after Mission, Battle after battle. They fought epic wars, ranging from city wide to even galaxy empire spanning conflicts. Their scars, mentally and physically are proof of their adventures and hardships.

Constantly reaching points where hope was almost extinguished. Their lives almost lost. Multiple times falling victim of betrayal, ambushes, defeats and even cases where they were trapped in deadly devilish contraptions. Contraptions specifically designed to kill, incapacitate or main them, their friends and allies. But by cheer luck or random sparks of brilliance… they managed to escape, keep their lives and generally slip away with no permanent damage. At least not of the physical kind.

There is one thing for sure, he was not pushing his luck nor leaving everything to it. He was a scientist for Darwin’s beard!

Not that these facts helped them in the situation they were in.

Donatello grunted and struggled to break free from his restraints. Tied tightly, plastron down on what seemed a modified hospital bed and to make it worse…in a pretty embarrassing and revealing position. For a hospital bed it was surprisingly sturdy, well made and designed, and oddly…very comfortable.

Why it was strange for this particular bed to be comfortable?

Well, to start… He was solidly bound.

His arms and legs were spread wide with strong leather straps that had sponges on the contact points. Preventing any damage or pain, gashes or any irritation to his skin. Yet still keep him firmly tied.

A rater curious set up. Considering the usual evil doer and villains he and his brothers fought would rather inflict as much as pain as possible to them. All inspired in some sort of fucked up vendetta or weirdly revenge plot from a lunatic. Part of the job of being “heroes” floated in the Genius’s mind.

Still, that was not the main point.

What made things worse for him (in an embarrassing way mind you). Is that his beak was sealed shut.

He felt like he was wearing a mask apparatus.

Most probably a gasmask of some sort. This specifical mask was covering both his nostrils and his mouth with no gaps.

Donatello was not even sure what kind of chemicals were pumped on him with this. But at least the air right now felt fresh.

To make the situation worse… he also felt his mouth forced open with what could be described as a mouth gag. And unfortunately for the tall lanky turtle, what it seemed to be a male phallus shaped gag.

And yet, the most concerning part of the whole situation… was of the more intimate kind.

The issue?

His ass hurt!

Yep, Logic would dictate that these villains might have defiled the sanctity of their bodies.

In colloquial terms… Yep…they must have done something or at least shoved something into his ass.

Uncheck that! Both his ass and anal canal ached. As the cloud of stupor slowly faded, Donatello could use all his senses more efficiently to feel the situation he was in.

And make no mistake… he felt it wide open and unfortunately also wet with unknown fluids.

Not only that, he felt his precious and delicate turtle manhood member out of his protective slit. Semi erect and with something at the base that prevented his male bits to return into its safety of his reptilian slit.

The strangest part was what he felt down there. His member was feeling strange. What he could only describe as a kaleidoscope of feelings.

A strange combination of tiny painful pricks and a sensation that was definitively pleasurable. A similar feeling also shared on the entrance and insides of his anal cavity.

He shuddered as he imagined what kind of devious and dirty procedure he was subjected to. He fearfully imagined he might have been probed anally and perhaps even worse…sampled sexually.

Donatello grunted as he slowly craned his head to the sides. Trying to take a look around whiles he struggled to get free from his restraints.

To his surprise. He found his brothers next to him suffering in a similar distressing bounded fashion. Confirming what he had hypothesized about his own situation.

Plastron down, laid on and tied spread eagle to a deluxe super comfy lab bed and with gasmasks. Their members also out of their slits with some sort of penis ring keeping their members out.

The purple wearing turtle breath weaved in fear, trying his best to balance his doctor mode and his calculating mind to analyze the predicament they were all in.

Are they all ok? Are they hurt? Have they been victims of more than just medical probing and tests?

He breathed deeply, as he noticed that his eldest brother and leader Leonardo was the closest next to him. He grunted, putting all his attention on the blue wearing turtle.

The genius stretched his neck to inspect his older brother.

Donatello cringed as he could see some unknown fluids coming out of his brother’s rear and wondered if his situation was similar to himself and his other 2 brothers. The wet and sticky feel on his own rear could be a clear evidence of so.

A sudden loud spark caught the attention of Donatello towards his surroundings. Surroundings that he had not inspected troughtly and away from his brothers and his own predicament.

Sparks flew around revealing they were in some sort of a strange damaged lab.

Strange, because there was clearly a lot of medical equipment. Even some oversized tanks, respiratory equipment, chemical bags, surgery equipment and the strangest part was how many monitors were around him and his brothers.

Frantically He tried get the attention of his brother Leonardo, who for some sort of luck or miracle was finally regaining consciousness.

Donatello sighed calmly as his brother in blue emitted a weak groan. He clearly was dizzy, like he had been drugged in a similar fashion.

Remembering his own blurry vision and slow wake up, it was clear they were ALL drugged in some way or another.

Donatello tried to call his brother, but all the sound he could make was a muffled groan thanks to the devices firmly attached to their beaks.

Luckily for Donatello, this muffled sound was enough to get the attention of his brother despite the noises of the lab falling apart.

He slowly turned his head looking at him dizzily. Wobbling while muttering muffled what it seemed a weak “ _hu, what”_?

At this point Donatello got mixed feelings on what was happening.

On the good side, his brother was alive, he was regaining consciousness and he was paying attention.

On the other side, he could finally see the gas mask contraption that was lodged on his brother’s face in full detail. These things were definitively not ok.

Donatello’s expertise in both technical and medical studies shined on. His investigative self was activated as he started inspecting the device on his brother, trying to get a clue about its contents and functions.

Visually, he noticed the apparatus was clearly some sort of gag and gas mask combo. The contraption was definitively of the medical type with professional customization. Of ones that are used to keep the mouths of patients forcefully open and securely keeping them from closing.

And it was clear this was not something you’d buy in a medical or fetishist store. Someone had ordered these specifically and professionally made to use on mutants.

In the other hand, the visible modifications allowed parts like a gas tube or liquid tubes to connect and penetrate.

At this point Donatello had a memory flashback. All thanks to Casey. The brawny buffoon loved to torture the genius relationship with April with kinky, slutty and full of debauchery videos from dubious online sources with the purpose of terrifyng the genius.

Casey of course claimed that it was a rite of passage now that the turtle in purple was having a serious relationship with his human girlfriend April.

Anyway, this memory allowed Donatello to identify another usage for the modified device.

He cringed as he found the specific word that was mentioned in one video from Casey’s torture session. It was described in full detail as a kinky tool for “Face-fucking”.

Donatello hesitated, trying not to go deeper into remembering all the dirty details of the videos. While at the same time trying to find logical comparisons regarding to the situation, they were in.

Which in turn made his mind calculate and weight about which situation was worse: The possibility that they were indeed sexually abused or that they were tested and probed like lab animals or worse, both of these at the same time!

He decided to look to the other side opposite of Leonardo, only to find his baby brother Michelangelo profoundly asleep, completely unfazed by the binds and the position he was in.

Kind of strange for a normal person.. or mutant, but not for his brother who was well known to be a very deep sleeper. Unfazed by the fact that he was probably probed on both sides or that everything around them was falling apart in a rain of sparks, fire and explosions.

Donatello looked around. The place they were in had definitively seen better days. And regardless of what caused the explosion, it was their lucky chance to free themselves and escape this nightmarish place.

The Genius focused then to the place they were in. Trying to grasp the place and location so he could immediately start working on an escape plan.

Now that his head was finally free of the stupor of drugs. He finally had a good look around.

The area they were, was obviously a lab of some sort.

It was indeed Heavily damaged. Sparks were flying around, broken monitors showing snowy static in-front of their faces by their beds, consoles on fire and giant broken tanks of reinforced glass capable of holding very large specimens in suspension were dripping unknown liquids and causing sparks on electronic equipment.

It was obvious that they had to get out of there pronto.

With his head clear, Donatello struggled to remove his binds. While at the same time, he was trying to remember how the hell they got in this dire situation,

"Who did this and mainly what the hell they did to him and his brothers during the time they were knocked out?" Where the questions that snowballed on Donatello's mind over and over.

He had his memories slowly re-assembling themselves, filling the puzzle of the full story of what caused their situation.

While at the same time, trying to formulate a plan to get free before they perished by the falling location they were in.

Dangers that were either the lab equipment exploding around them or the fire or the building collapsing on them. Or worse… getting re-captured and re-experimented on forever until their eventual death at the hands of some unethical mad scientist.

With that in mind...

We must return 7 days earlier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in an experimental way. Almost no dialog displaying the situation the characters were.  
> Also trying my best to describe the way Donatello overthinks and overdetails everything he is in.


	3. Time Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time, a few days before our heroes woke up in trouble.  
> Right where our story began, how it all started, how it developed.
> 
> Just a simple day in our favorite mutant gang's life. Right at their home. The lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned before, we got our first glimpses of RASEY relationships. and APRITELLO.  
> Michelangelo and Leatherhead also are two cutie patoties together.

**D** onatello was bored.

In fact, he had never been so bored in his lifetime since he, his brothers and friends defeated the foot forces completely a few ago.

His elder brother Leonardo together with our adoptive sister Karai, executed our nemesis Shredder in an epic battle on the rooftops of the foot tower.

His head rolling, his body falling to its destruction as it hit the pavement below.

Since then, Karai had taken control of the foot clan as the new shredder. While trying kept a steady professional relationship with the turtles and particularly Leonardo.

-“ _yeah right… professional_ ” Donatello thought sarcastically.

With her as the helm of the biggest crime syndicate of New York. And towering above the other crime lords. She maintained things in control and in a calm fashion.

Their allies and friends; the Mutanimals, also helped. keeping most of the other evil mutants down in control and maintaining the safety of New York.

Not to mention the insufferable yet trusty ally Casey Jones. Had became son of Hun, the gang leader. Gang leader who somehow mellowed as he fell in love with Casey's mother.

With this union, the Purple Dragons were on the Hamato Clan side and they a very good job in controlling the violent mobs that Karai felt were unimportant to take action against.

All together helped to keep New York in relative calm.

Speaking of Casey, this happy go lucky moron that has been the best friend of his brutish and muscular brother Raphael. Had developed a fond relationship with the red wearing turtle.

A relationship that could be gone beyond "friendship" or even "close friends". Donatello knew that they were on each other despite how macho they tried to act.

Michelangelo even used it as ammo for his joke repertoire.

“ _Can’t they marry already_?” eyerolled Donatello as he thought of them as an inseparable and irritating pair as he looked at his board full of photos of all his friends they had and gained along the way in their adventures.

On the other side… mutants like Bebop and Rocksteady were pretty chill. Donatello could classify them as “Dumb frienenemies” as his happy younger brother Michelangelo loved to call them.

Yes, they were vandals and pretty much 2 idiots sharing a single brain cell. But they were definitively not malicious just for the sake of murdering or hunting him and his brothers with some weird revenge plot or worldwide domination plan.

On the plus side, his baby brother had managed to make a bond with them.

“ _How the hell he does that_?” wondered Donatello full of curiosity.

“ _There must be a reason why Michelangelo pretty much bonds with almost every redeemable villain, bad guy and good guy and ends best friends forever with them_!” daydreamed the genius turtle questioning this unique ability his baby brother in orange had. 

Not to mention that Michelangelo also somehow made friends of particularly large creatures, mutants and individuals of all types. Remembering how he was pretty much in love with his gigantic boyfriend Leatherhead. 

The large crocodile in the other hand, returned the feelings with all his soul. Something that people in social media would call "cutie cinnamon rolls too pure for this world".

Donatello chuckled at the idea before he alternated the position of his legs. His large legs were raised and leaning on top of his desk as he leaned back on his chair completely immersed in his toughs.

He was looking upwards at the ceiling while thinking all the things that had happened in the past months and even years of his life.

Then out of nowhere. **BAAAAAAAAAM**!, Leonardo came out of nowhere with his annoying silent ninja skills and slammed a collection of newspapers on his desk.

-“ ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_**!” screamed Donatello in surprise and shock, before doing a hilarious and dramatic yelp as he lost his balance. 

Flailing his hands and legs until he finally fell down from his chair on to the floor with the grace of a pregnant elephant in an spectacular way.

-“ _BY DARWINS BEARD LEO_!” Screamed Donatello as he clutched one hand on his plastron where his heart was. Breathing raggedly in fear.

-“ _Donatello, I have been screaming at you for half an hour!!”_ A classic stern Leonardo replied.

-“ _What? Really_?” Donatello croaked as he tried to get up from the floor by bracing his large mutated hands on the desk.

-“ _Anyway... as I was trying to tell you. We got some weird reports."_ Started Leonardo

_"Bebop and Rocksteady have disappeared and no one knows what’s going on."_

_-"Whait what?" Disappeared"_ returned Donatello.

 _-" Yes. Infact, a few other mutants disappeared in the past weeks as well. And it seems it’s not only mutants_ ” Leonardo added as he pointed at the papers he had slammed on Donatello’s desk a few seconds before.

The genius turtle crawled from his spot in the floor, stood up picking up the papers. He then dropped to sit on his custom turtle themed gaming chair and started to read the offending papers, Papers that turned to be cutouts of newspapers and “missing” posters.

And they were more than a few.

-“ _Decorated police officer disappears; authorities suspect foul play_.” Donatello read as he switched papers.

“ _Local man with multiple commendations for heroically saving elderly couple from criminals, is missing. He is feared to have been kidnaped_ ”.

Donatello shuffled around more of the papers, papers news.

Dawn came to the genius's mind as he then remembered reading online about some adults and young adult people being kidnaped when trying to find something to help or solve to cure his boredom a few days ago.

His mind slowly connecting the dots before saying :

-“ _All of them good-doers, heroes or even local vigilantes. Others like Rocksteady and Bebop who are not technically good-doers… but they were mutants_ ”. Donatello pointed at Leonardo.

-“ _That is what I was thinking, there must be some sort of pattern. Can you investigate Don_?” replied the turtle in blue.

-“ _Sure thing Leo_!” returned the Genius, flexing his fingers ready to showcase his skills while at the same time pleased to have something to do.

Wasting no time, Donatello spun his chair backwards. His face now facing the computer that was behind him near the wall of posters and photos.

Leonardo pulled a nearby stool, taking a seat next to him as the genius taped the keyboard with surprisingly speed for someone with only 2 fingers and 1 big thumb on each hand.

It took little time for Donatello to find even more kidnappings and disappearances that fit the pattern. 

And what he found was pretty disturbing.

Almost all the human disappearances were definitively of good-doers, heroes or even recognized law enforcement officials, investigators and even politicians who were actually doing their jobs in protecting the citizens. Even some every day citizens who had done an outstanding job for helping their communities.

-“ _You were right Leo; they all match the same pattern. They are all good people!”_ said Donatello as he pointed some of the matches in his monitor.

-“ _How many are we talking about? I mean, it can’t be that widespread is it_?” replied the eldest turtle.

After a brief pause and a few more tick tack noises from the keyboard.

-“ _fifteen… fifteen people have disappeared in the past month. Way too many for a coincidence._ ” Grimaced Donatello with hints of sadness. “ _And this is only with a quick search_ ”

-“ _fifteen too many, and then we have Bebop and Rocksteady disappearing. Plus Mondo Gecko since yesterday. This definitively cannot be a coincidence_ ” grunted Leonardo with an unusual distraught tone.

-“ _Wait, Mondo too_?” Donatello replied, his eyebrows arching in surprise.

-“ _Yes, Michelangelo is worried. The Mutanimals are already looking for him but so far no luck._ ”. replied Leonardo with a sigh. “ _Could you investigate further and see if you can narrow down and maybe pinpoint a common location_?”

Donatello shrugged “ _I will Leo, but so far the places looks very random. I will call you when I find something_ ”.

-“ _Thanks Donnie, I’m going upstairs to talk with Karai. Perhaps she will know more information_.” Leonardo stood up and had turned to head out of the lab, but then did a double take facing his smart brother.

“ _Oh, and April is coming with Casey. They said they had some information too_ ”. 

Leonardo left the genius to work on his computer to continue searching and putting the puzzles pieces in place.

Donatello in the other hand.. Was excited that April was going to visit.

Not so much for Casey, but he will just hang with his brother in red as usual.

Donatello mused. -"Not always funny to have your archrival that dated your now girlfriend be best friends with everyone in your family".

But after a few bitter months and clear incompatibility, Casey and April split.

Turns out that despite their opposites attract kind of relationship, Casey had found that he had interests and tastes different to what he firstly expected. Michelangelo was probably the first to find out as usual.

Turns out he had his own special thing and ended in a pretty strong relationship with his bulky brother Raphael.

-"Two peas in the same pod" he chuckled.

April and Donatello had found a deeper relationship after all the drama. And the genius was delighted by change.

Intimacy was hard to find and the little time they had. Specially when you're surrounded by 3 loud and wild young adults. So the little privacy they had was always preciously treasured.

Donatello sighted and wished he had nothing to do but use all his time to spend cuddling with April. To hug her and pepper her with kisses.

Unfortunately, that was not possible now with a new mission on his hands.

After so many months of quiet, to suddenly see these troubling things happen under their noses with no warning… was disturbing.

They might have lowered their guard way too much or gotten used to the apparent tranquility for too long.

Donatello now felt really bad for wishing something exciting happened, earlier during the peak of spiritless and boring routine.

He hoped that if Karma really existed (Michelangelo loved to insist karma in fact DOES EXIST), it didn’t return to bite them in the ass.

With an exasperated sigh, he instead focused on his work analyzing the information he was finding and connecting the dots.

Time passed as Donatello lost track as usual....


	4. Of Studios, Falling turtles and dicks everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello gets a visit from April as the investigation progresses.  
> Donatello and Michelangelo revisits with Casey an hilarious tale of a botched mission involving Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder why the story seems a bit disjoined. I'm patching it as I go.  
> And also all this "The Factory" was one single chapter.  
> Originally my idea was to have 13 VERY ENORMOUS chapters with 2 additional ones at the beginning and the end to start the universe set up and wrap the story.
> 
> The issue?  
> I had a few persons complain these chapters were way too long to sit down(and they are). Some even abandoned helping me unceremoniously (hence no beta and tons of mistakes).  
> In the other hand, I think I could write a damn 3 book series with this much text.
> 
> Important information:  
> Slash is based on IDW TMNT  
> and Leatherhead is based on TMNT 2012.  
> Both are cute patoties who care about Michelangelo a lot.

Time passed and Donatello focused on the task so much he lost track of time. Only a helpful Michelangelo leaving a few snacks and refilling his coffee machine (“ _God bless him_! “) managed to distract the genius turtle.

The arrival of April greatly helped his mood that was souring fast as the investigation progressed.

Investigating awful things like Kidnappings was a whole thing differently than your everyday crime. And the fact that good-doers and heroes were the target troubled him even more.

Donatello sighted happily as the familiar smell of April reached him. Her flower essences shampoo was a signature of her presence. One of the many things Donatello loved about her.

One of the things that made Donatello thank his luck in having superior sense of smell.

Donatello sighted happily as Aprils different tingles of aroma reached his nostrils. Signaling that she was very close. 

He was not wrong, the noise of the Lab door opening fully and a pair of soft hands reaching to him was much welcomed.

He leaned loving her soft embrace as she hugged him from behind.

He leaned his head, nuzzling the redhead’s lovingly. He widely showed off his gaped smile as he was rewarded by a series of adorable little kisses on the back and top of his green egg-shaped head. Which made him squirm with happiness.

-“ _Hey April_ ” the tall turtle, holding the girl in yellow’s delicate hand to maintain the warm embrace longer while he tilted his head backwards to aim his chocolate hazel eyes at her.

-“ _Hey you_ ” she replied smiling and giving him a kiss on his beak right by his nose.

Donatello hummed contently before she talked again.

-“How are you?” She removed her hands from the hug and started massaging the genius’s tense neck and shoulder muscles.

“ _Working... as.. ohh…. Right there... oh thanks!”_ Donatello groaned, moaned and then sighted happily as April undid the knots on his neck muscles, slowly melting into the chair by her skilled hands.

April giggled as the tall turtle somehow slid down the chair like a liquid, getting comfy while looking at her with adoration.

The girl in yellow managed to coax Donatello to solidify with an offering from the coffee gods.

Smiling, Donatello raised his hands to receive his offer.

April using the clear enjoyment of the turtle in purple( who was blissfully tasting the aromatic beverage), To pick up the chair that Leo had left earlier and sit down next to the genius turtle.

-“ _So, you heard..._ ” added April, trying not to disturb the overjoyed Donatello. (who could blame the guy. A massage, a kiss from the love of your life and coffee in a comfy chair)

-“ _Yep, in fact I was trying to triangulate the places the victims were before vanishing. But so far not much luck_ ”. Replied Donatello

-“ _Maybe these will help, I investigated a bit and got some information at Channel 5_ ” said April, leaving a row of papers on Donnie’s desk.

-“ _Nice, let me see_ ” Said Donnie, proud of April.

A Few months as an intern at Channel 5 and she was already a superb investigative reporter.

She was truly a natural.

Plus, her psych powers helped a lot.

Donatello moved around the papers with a scowl. -“ _More victims? How can It be? And No mention on them on the news?_ ”

-“ _The friends and family of the victims said that it was too early or were turned away by the police because there was no evidence they were taken_. They just vanished” Said April with a clear annoyance on her face. “ _But they do share the same details as the others_ ”

“ _And yet… like Leo had told me before…_ ” continued April before being interrupted by Donatello

-“ _They are all heroes, decorated individuals or generally good guys?_ ”.

-“ _Exactly_! I _t’s like someone is explicitly targeting people who seek justice and fight for the good!_ ” April replied shaking her head in a worry look.

She kept staring at Donatello with a very worried look. The genius noticed her gaze and arched an eyebrow.

-“Are you okay April? _Is Something wrong_?” Donatello said softly with worry.

-“ _They target good guys Donnie! That means Your Brothers, Casey and…. YOU_ ” Said April fidgeting with her hands while staring down to the floor, avoiding a direct gaze towards his turtle boyfriend.

-“ _It’s Ok April, We all knew the risk of our lives from the start. And you know how many times we have been in trouble_ ” Donatello moved his chair towards her and held her tiny hands with his. A sight to behold as his mutant hands dwarfed her delicate human female hands.

“ _I think we will be ok as long we’re on this together_ ” smiled Donatello trying to reassure her.

Donatello had hardly any time to react, April was already hugging him tenderly. He smiled and putting his large mutated hands around her back, hugging her her back like she was made of the most precious materials on the universe.

-“ _Just promise you will be careful ok_?” April pulled back then gave Donatello’s beak a little smooch.

Donatello blushed and croaked -“ _I will April, WE will_ ”. He smiled.

“ _Now, let me add this info you retrieved and add to the information I already have and..._ ”.

He could barely finish his sentence when a sudden "BAM!" on the door made both of them jump. Enter Casey Jones! Who barged like he owned the damn place all puffed up.

-“ _GAP TEETH!!!!, APEEEEE!!!!”_ he screamed as he got close looking pretty distraught, a stream of saliva spewing from his mouth as he got closer to the pair.

-“ _What the hell Jones!”_ yelled Donatello back angrily.

-“ _Look purple Dork!_ ” he extended his hands with a newspaper cut down that said “Local Hockey Star disappears in alleged Kidnapping”.

Before Donatello could even say anything, Jones continued “ _I knew this bastard; he was on my team. We even busted up some druggies, rapists and goons! He was a …_ ”

-“ _A vigilante, a good-doer_ ” both April and Donatello interrupted Casey. Who in return changed his distraught face with one a puzzled one.

“- _Ok, I missed something did I?_ ” a confused Casey said.

-“ _Yep_ ” both the girl and the turtle said in a dramatically serious look.

-“ _Ok spill the beans genius!”_ sarcastically said Casey as he posed with a very “I am not amused, copyrighted Casey Jones official” pose that was almost as ridiculous as his older brother Leonardo’s poses when they were younger, back when he was an insufferable Space Heroes fanboy.

And so did they...

April and Donatello alternated explaining everything to Casey. Whose face was the subject of a full journey of expressions as the story was detailed to him.

A few minutes later and Casey was up to Speed. The looked at the map and fell down on a small worn-down club chair on one of the corners of the lab with a dramatic flop!.

-“ _Holy shit…_ ” he said shocked as the information was processed on his slow brawly brain.

-“ _Yep_ ”. Donatello and April replied again like twins, both with equally serious looks.

-“ _But I think we’re starting to see a pattern. Almost all these disappearances and kidnappings have been near two specific areas. We might be onto something_ ” Pointed Donatello in his usual nerdy tone.

“ _One… the closed chemical and perfume factory named Purple Love... And two…_ ” Donatello added and cued April to join in.

-“ _An old abandoned film and video manufacturing plant named something along the lines of Ruckus and Co. I heard they even had a small filming and photography studio on site!_ ” April joined in.

A sudden giggle came from the usually calm nerd tall turtle got both the humans wondering.

April and Casey now looked at the turtle, who started to make a weird crackle as he changed his face from deep serious to trying to stop a laugh.

Donatello was suddenly blushing while giggling and both humans looked at his turtle friend with confusion.

The Nerd raised his 3 fingered hands signaling his friends the impending explanation.

-“ _During my investigation I found that_ _It was actually, AHEM… a pornographic studio_ ” he giggled more embarrassedly; Casey started laughing loudly at the mention of a porno studio hidden in plain sight.

As the nerdy turtle explained the hilarious tale of how the turtles found the studio by total accident, Casey was in tears.

Donatello could do nothing but join with a laughing fit, gasping and trying to finish the story with the hilarious finale “ _And then Raphael fell down thru the Studio’s light dome, crashing down right on a set. Normally this would have been no issue. "_

_"What happened next was so funny."_

_"We looked down from the broken dome. Raphael tried to stand but he was still dizzy and fell a few pieces back down."_

_"He tried to roll around and finally ended on his knees, slowly getting back up by using his hands as support. "_

_"We screamed from the top as we were worried if he was hurt. "_

_"He was about to say he was ok until he noticed he was not alone in the studio when he fell down."_

_"When he turned his head from where he was kneeling. He was face to face with 2 very muscular burly men in the mid of full-blown oral sex scene"_

_"A completely shocked cameraman was also nearby, filming a super close shot of the action. He was almost as close to the blowjob in action as Raphael who was in the opposite side"_

_"To make things worse, there were an assorted collection of dildos right around to Raphael!! Turns out the set was active and they were filming a gay porno right as he crashed down. BUAHA HA HA HA HA!!!”_

Donatello lost it and Casey joined in laughing loudly at how his best bro got into that hilarious spot.

April groaned with an impressive eyeroll display. “ _Boys..._ ” with a defeated sigh.

Both Casey and Donatello grinned at her mischievously with Casey adding -“ _Totally going to use it against my boi Raph when I see him! Thanks for the ammo dork!”_

An angry scream coming from the Den made them laugh even harder, as Raphael loudly said _“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU MORONS”._

They would have continued laughing until April cut both down.

-“ _FOCUS YOU IRRECOVERABLE RASCALS!_ ” giving them both a playful slap on their shoulders.

The slap startled Michelangelo and Leonardo who had just entered the lab.

-“ _eeeh, Did I miss something_?” said Leo. Michelangelo was smiling and ran to hug April and give Casey a turtle three handshake.

-“ _Just sharing a deeply important factoid about the now closed Pornographic Studio that...”_ Donatello was trying to say but he got cut by Michelangelo mid-sentence.

-“ _The one where Raphie fell in and he was almost nose up to 2 guys sucking dick?_ ”.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Then immediately Casey erupted in laughter again.

More angry sounds coming from the Den confirmed that Raphael was seconds from exploding un fury.

In the other hand. Everyone knew Michelangelo was pretty much open in the relationship aspect. Donatello could easily explain how Michelangelo would fit as Pan.

No surprise that the adorable Michelangelo did not mind the sex of the persons he loved. He just loved them with all his heart of gold could allow.

He even had a tender “ _friends with interests_ ” relationship with Leatherhead and Slash. And an almost "married" status with Leatherhead who loved the little turtle so much as well.

But everyone laughed at the simple and direct joke of dicks. 

Michelangelo could only giggle -“ _Well, they were dicks!_ ” he finished with his trademarked wide happy smile.

He could not even finish giggling as Raphael came roaring from the door.

-“ _I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU PIEC OF… !!!_ ” and off he went, trying to chase Michelangelo who expertly dodged the swipes and ran out of the lab with Raphael in tow.

-“ _Calm down Raphie, its Ok to love the balls!_ ” was heard in the distance by the jovial turtle.

-“ _I’ll show you some love as soon I catch you grrrrr!!_ ” was also heard fading in the distance.

-“ _Okay, that happened_ ” said Leonardo with a focused stern face before continuing.

“ _So… The Victims, the kidnappings?_ ” He questioned as he got everyone’s attention back on the task.

-“ _We have found some sort of Pattern Leo_ ” pointed Donatello at his remarkably detailed map that almost looked taken from a police investigation or spy tv show.

“ _After adding the extra information that April and Casey added_ ” (Casey puffed his muscles up in pride despite only giving 1 lead)

“ _We found 2 possible areas we could investigate_.” Added the genius turtle as he tried to ignore the human brawler’s antics.

-“ _A factory, and a camera and video equipment manufacturing plant?_ ” Asked Leo making his signature serious business™ focused face. His nose scrunching, usually reserved for when he was making plans.

“ _Case_?” Leo looked at Casey

“ _Yah, Whasup Leo_ ”? replied back.

-“ _Can you chase Raphael back? We need to plan our next move_ ”

-“ _HAH, Alright, might take me a bit of time. Those bros are fast!_ ”

-“ _Just do you best_ ” smiled Leo.

-“ _A challenge for the mighty Casey Jones!_ ” and so he went, getting his wheels on and off he went to chase after red and orange turtles.

And in another perfect example of synchronicity. Both Leonardo and Donatello eyerolled as soon Casey mentioned his “ _Might_ ”. (cue Casey Jones showing “ _his muscles_ ” ).

-“ _So, April, what do you think joining us on this mission”_ Said Leonardo very serious at first.

Then a mischievous smile appeared on his mouth as he added “ _So you can see where Raphael fell_ ”.

April facepalmed as Donatello laughed.

-“ _Alright Leo, lets do it!_ ”

-“ _Great!, Well leave as soon as Casey , Rapha and Mikey get here, we will gear up and head out_ ” added Leonardo.

Turns out that they had to wait quite a bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Casey Jones is kinda out of shape as he had to.. gaaasp.. get a job after finishing school.


	5. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets ready to investigate their first source of clues. The Film and movie equipment warehouse.

Remember Casey running to find Raphael and Michelangelo?

It took almost an hour for Casey to bring the bros back.

In fact, it was Raphael who was carrying the exhausted Casey Jones on his back.

All while both turtles were barely breaking a sweat. Michelangelo was even whistling cheerfully as Jones groaned in exhaustion.

Casey Jones protested while he was catching his breath in an attempt to show off his bravado and manliness.

Obviously failing miserably in his attempt. “ _Casey... Jones… Gets carried... by.._.” -he puffed out of breath - “... _Noone!_ ”.

-“ _Fine!_ ” said Raphael as he unceremoniously dropped his human boyfriend on the stairs by the turnstiles entrance to their home.

Casey Jones fell down and hit the floor like an hilarious mountain of goo melting off. He was Groaning all the way as his pained legs gave up.

-“ _I’m ok!_ ” Jones said while giving a weak thumbs up, all while he tried to stand up and walk and again failing miserably. Barely managing to crawl the entire way to the TV room couch where April, Donatello and Leonardo were watching TV.

As soon Casey was able to somehow drag himself on top of the futon, Michelangelo was happy to give a helpful rejuvenating massage to the pile of goo called Casey Jones.

-“ _Case, you new job at the Sports Center Store really is killing the older you_ ” added Michelangelo as he poked the beer belly that was pretty apparent in Casey’s front for lack of exercise.

Casey could only groan in agreement. “ _Need, money…_ ” and sighted.

Thus after 1 additional hour of resting, the gang was geared up and ready to go for their first mission in a long time.

They left their home, making their way towards the sewers. From there to the neared manhole exit and then to the rooftops.

A few minutes jumping roof to roof (and waiting for the out of shape Casey to catch up) they arrived to their destination.

When they arrived, they expected everything to be as it was.

Closed down, all equipment sealed and waiting for someone to pick up the bill and purchase everything.

But when they entered, they found the place pretty damaged. Rack sacked from all its valuables and with some rude graffiti that insulted homosexuality, porn jobs and promiscuity.

Michelangelo frowned but did not said much as he was face to face with one of these discriminating graffities. Feeling particularly sad at the homophobic one.

Leonardo sympathetically put a hand on the shoulder of his smaller brother in orange as support. -“ _Do not worry Mikey, these guys are losers!”._

Michelangelo did not drop a beat a smiling forming in his mouth before nodding vigorously. -“ _I know! their graffiti style sucks! No skills bro!_ ” .

As they advanced, they noticed Most of the camera, video and lightning equipment was unsurprisingly gone. Strangely all the other cheaper and more common equipment was still in their places. Untouched with a fine layer of dust. It’s like they just removed the expensive equipment related to video only.

For the sake of the mission, Leo gave direct orders to Casey and Mikey to don’t EVER mention Raphael’s “ _fall on a couch with dicks everywhere_ ” accident. They chuckled but complied.

They knew both the brother in purple and Leonardo would not tolerate to see their investigation disrupted. Or worse.. evidence destroyed by a rampaging Raphael.

Who could pretty much go full postal chasing either the human, his brother in orange or worse, BOTH in a fury fit.

The team then split into pairs by orders of the leader in blue. Donatello with April, Casey with Raphael and Leo and Michelangelo.

Raphael had insisted to make some sort of game to select which group gets to investigate which area. He even called the other chickens when they groaned about the idea (loudest groan was by Donatello as always).

And unfortunately for Raphael, everyone agreed to the game.. and thanks to karma. He obviously lost while earning a lot of laughs at his expense.

His punishment? He ended having to investigate the porn studio section himself. And to pile on his misery. Casey Jones teased him all the entire way.

Donatello and April got the offices, where they found nothing much. The computers were damaged or their memories wiped clean to add to the strange state of the warehouse.

Only information they could find that was related to the case, was a receipt for a big order of cameras to an address very close to the suspected chemical factory. Other than that, they got nothing.

With the paper with them, the team went back to the start. Where Leo and Mikey had just arrived finding nothing interesting. Only information they had was that a lot of the equipment was indeed missing.

A sudden noise got them all startled. The noise ended beings a very loud laugh by Jones regarding the broken light dome, and the porno movie couch still being there at the expense of a fuming Raphael.

The rest of the team groaned in the other room. They were not even done with their groaning when a shout caught them by surprise coming from the room Raphael and his friend were.

Both Casey and Raphael had screamed -“HEY YOU, STOP!” before sounds of very loud and fast footsteps were heard.

-“Dammit, what the fuck” they heard Raphael shout.

-“Where the hell did, he go”? Added Casey.

The rest of the team rant to regroup trying to chase the rest of the team. Finding both Raphael and Casey right outside the warehouse by one of the side doors.

On the floor next to the brother in red, was a flashlight and a dusty yet new looking magazine laid on the floor. Both of which were clearly unceremoniously dropped, The flashlight flickered with its glass cracked still moving side to side like it was just dropped a few seconds ago.

-“What happened?” Leo asked Raphael who was still scanning at the distance of the abandoned and walled parking lot.

-“Some mutant, ninja or something I think. I do not know! He was damn fast!” he muttered angrily trying to explain.

-“We barely managed to see as he dashed out Leo” added Casey as he picked up the Flashlight and the Magazine.

“We were looking at the couch area and we found this shadow. he was picking up something from the floor before he noticed us and took off!” continued Casey shrugging with the flashlight in one hand and the Magazine in other, still gasping for air.

-“All right team, let’s go back and regroup. Well check our findings” Said Leo.

The team felt a bit defeated for having found so little for such a big warehouse.

April, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael were already walking back. Leonardo suddenly stopped mid turn and looked back.

His curiosity on the things that Casey was holding.

-“What you got there Casey?” pointed at the magazine. 

-"Seems like a.. hmm.. Adult Magazine" said their human friend. “Can't say I'm 100% sure, it’s a bit dark, but the creepy super fast dude dropped this as we chased him thru the studio”.

Casey lifted the magazine on his hands and used the flashlight to illuminate. His face shocked in surprise.

“DUDE, what... the... fuck…” he said as he looked at the magazine.

-“Wait Case, what it is?” Asked Leonardo with worry.

-“Its... a porno magazine Leo, but not a normal porno... Its... for and of mutants... and look at the name!”

Casey lifted the magazine towards Leonardo and illuminated the cover with the flashlight.

Leonardo closed up to read and he was equally surprised. -“Sewer apples…!”  
The magazine was titled “The Factory, a guide to your dark desires”.

It contained the usual from a porno magazine. The front page featuring a Handsome semi naked Snow Leopard mutant dressed with some Cop gear while posing seductively. With the cover of “Officer Cody Jameston shows it all. Your public servant, how he went from law expert to anal pro”

-“Whatever this is, might be related. I think that name was on our list.” Leonardo grumbled touching his forehead in disbelief.

Donatello skillfully picked up a pair of transparent bags from his utility kit and handed them to Leo.

-“This is getting weirder” said Casey as he deposited the magazine and flashlight in the bag that the turtle in blue was holding..

He even gave a disapproval look at Casey for touching the flashlight and magazines and contaminating the very little evidence they had.

Casey chuckled and shrugged while mouthing a "sorry".

They went back inside the building, but not before Leonardo reviewed the large abandoned and closed down employee parking lot for anything.

Inside him he could swear he was being looked at. But he could not sense anything. Whoever was this guy... he was GOOD.

Grunting he got inside and closed the door.

Leonardo decided to get everyone back to the Lair, as hey traveled he handed the bag containing the Magazine and Flashlight to Donatello. And told the rest of the team the current plan.

Regroup in the lair, analyze the next target and wait for any clues of the magazine and flashlight found by Donatello before moving further.

After arriving, April and Casey waved their goodbyes as it was getting pretty late and both had work the next day.

Donatello and April hugged each other a bit too long for the waiting Casey Jones to accept. Casey had to fake cough loudly to make the lovebirds end their embrace.

April teased him by planting a chaste quick kiss on Donatello’s mouth. The tall turtle was absolutely delighted giggling dorkily.

Then Leo, Mikey and Raphael said their goodbyes and promising to share any information as soon they had something.

As soon as the humans were gone. Michelangelo decided to cook something for the family while Raphael went to punch his dummy.

Leonardo joined Donatello in the lab. Where they confirmed two things:

1) Cody Jameston was one of the kidnaped humans. With a few commendations for bravery in the police force. And a fair share of enemies in the underground and organized crime rings.

2) He definitively was not human anymore. The creature in the front of the Magazine had a similar built and pose. They even had an almost identical hat and badge. The hints where there but he was definitively a mutant now.

This made both of them frown with anger.

Who would have kidnaped a good human, mutate them into an animal hybrid and then manage to convince (or force) them to pose for a Magazine that was... definitively explicit?

Who could have access and the intelligence to control and manage the mutagen in such a way that they could mutate humans to mutant animals with no apparent failures?

Worse was the Magazine insides. The Magazine definitively showed Officer Jameston not only in different states of undress and poses. But also, in explicitly detailed full-blown humiliating and explicit sexual alone and with other mutants.

The former human being savagely fucked raw as the submissive bottom. 

Both Leonardo and Donatello cringed at one of the last pictures. Showing a full nelson picture with a very large hippo mutant outright destroying Office Jameston’s anal entrance.

The last image was the poor officer was a composite of 2 images in a poster size. One side had a picture of him facedow,n completely undressed and clearly in a “fucked up silly” daze. His gaping hole fully exposed and leaking copious amount of what looked like semen that was pooling into a puddle below him.

The other showing him completely dazed with a drugged blissfully happy face completely soaked with sexual fluids. Surrounding Jameston’s doused face, the hippo and a unknown’s mutant hands were in a mocking thumbs up.

-“My God” could only mutter Leonardo as he covered his mouth in disgust.

-“I know, and it gets worse” replied Donatello with a hint of sadness.

-“Wait, more?” said a confused Leonardo.

-“It is a serialized magazine Leo, there are more pages. More mutants. And if you see, this is the magazine’s Issue #5. Which means there are at least 4 more Magazines around, with even more Mutants and mutated do-goers featured and humiliated.” Donatello looked at his older brother with a sad face.

“Leo, I think they are purposely breaking these good doers into slavery, humiliation and prostitution with the added bonus of transforming them into mutants” bitterly said Donatello.

Leonardo shock his head in disbelief. They had to do something; these humans and mutants need help.

-“Don, I know it’s hard, but can you check the magazine and flashlight for more clues? Then we will get some rest. Tomorrow we will go to the Factory” Leonardo said as he put one hand on Donatello’s left shoulder.

The turtle in purple nodded. -“I will let you know if I find anything else”.

-“I will be in the Dojo” Said Leonardo as he patted his brother’s shell before turning away.

He did not want his brother in Purple he was losing his temper. Anger rising inside of him.

Thinking how many of these heroes and people fighting with honor and justice were kidnaped cowardly and most probably getting abused and transformed into sex slaves, mere shells of their former selves.

Leonardo picked up his swords from the wall shelves and started to do katas with fury.

Meanwhile Donatello continued his research, testing for residues and finger prints.

He sighted loudly. – “Of course, It’s never going to be easy” as his tests came back negative.

He removed his oversized 3 fingered gloves and then the magnifying googles that made his eyes look comically huge.

Finding the Magazine too contaminated with friendly fingerprints and residues (Leo’s and Casey’s) to get a decent reading from the unknown ones. The Flashlight was also not useful.

He still managed to obtain a troubling new lead. This lead was obtained by the end of the magazine.

One that might affect some of the Hamato clan by a lot.

So, Donatello decided to wait for the right moment to share the findings.

The genius got up from his desk and stored his findings. Writing down everything he had found so far.

He then proceeded to shut down the lights of the lab before heading to bed. 

The turtle in purple yawned as he inspected the rooms. Particularly paying attention to Michelangelo’s door.

Donatello gave a happy sigh as his brother was snoring quite contently. His other brothers also asleep.

As soon he confirmed his brothers already resting, he went to his room and laid on the bed.

He knew that on a normal day he barely gets any sleep. Always too absorbed in some project, building a new invention or investigating something. But this time for real, he was fearful of going to bed. Not surprising after what he had seen that day and its direct implications.

His mind acting on its own, his perfect memory tricking him. His brain working against himself boosted by his usual paranoia. He imagined himself in the position of Officer Jameston from the magazine. The Officer being swaped... with himself in his turtle body.

Donatello's heart raced as he imagined being in the position of Jameston. The tall turtle being humiliated and sexually abused.

His eyes shock open as his mind betrayed him. Instead of Officer Jameston from the magazine photos. It was Donatello who was covered with fluids, expression empty, brain fucked silly and then laid down with his ass up. His own stretched hole dripping a copious amount of cum instead of that of the mutant version of what was once an human officer.

The lanky turtle shivered shrinking in his bed. He pulled the covers tightly around himself fearfully.

-"I guess not going to sleep much today hu?" he told himself sarcastically. His sarcasm being a weak attempt to conceal his fear.

He feared what was going to happen. Of what this investigation, this enigma, this nightmare will unfold. For better or worse they will have to resolve it at whatever the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that things will start to get raunchier as the chapters unfold.
> 
> Also, The next chapters might take a lot longer to get posted. As this is the first area where there is a big gap that I haven't filled yet in the story.
> 
> Do not forget to leave any comments and suggestions. Even to point out mistakes.


	6. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th!
> 
> Another quick chapter as we head for the first part that impacts our heroes in a dark way.  
> A new foe that is a mix of old and new. The most cunning villain they could ever face. Someone with very deep and intimate knowledge of the turtles. His desires and his weaknesses.

The next day, Donatello (who barely got any sleep) managed to get the attention from Leo and get him to enter the lab with some "boring" case information.

This was obviously a ruse. To hide the gravity of the problem.

Thankfully his plan worked and Michelangelo was watching TV while Raphael had gone with Casey to make a quick round around the neighborhood for additional clues.

“Leo, after you left... I found information about Mondo.” he paused then continued “It’s… BAD”.

“How bad?” a worried Leonardo replied back.

Donatello didn’t say much, he simply picked up a ripped page from last pages of the Magazine, then pointed at the bottom with his oversized index finger.

Leonardo was in shock; he could only mumble a “Oh no...” before covering his beak with both hands.

“Does Michelangelo know?”. Questioned Leonardo looking at his brother in purple.

“No, I fear this might seriously affect him."

"I mean... He was really close to Mondo. They were pretty much fun time buddies”. Donatello scratched his head thinking.

“I understand. We need to keep quiet of this for now.” Said Leo while looking at the offending magazine page. He sighted with a clear hint of sadness before he put the magazine down on Donatello’s desk.

Donatello nodded, giving the page one last look before hiding the page deeply buried in one of his desk drawers.

The page had something very troubling. It featured a “coming soon” ad with big bold letter.

It sounded normal, after all. All serialized magazines hint for new content of future releases.

The content in this case, was the problem.

The page ad was showing pictures of the faces of 5 different unknown mutants. Their names plastered above the photos along with dirty and sexual connotations of what Donatello suspected were their original jobs, hobbies or interests.

In the list, the mutants wore different attire. Showing different backgrounds: 2 were in fancy suites that looked like politicians, 1 in military suit, other even had a judge suit.

But the bad part…was the last one. A familiar smiling figure stood.

It was Mondo’s photo with his favorite skateboard and 90’s skater attire posing for the camera.

The photo had the gecko smiling happily at the camera with the peace sign on his free paw.

Both Leonardo and Donatello cold only imagine the photo was taken hours or even less before their friend was betrayed, trapped by surprise,, drugged, tied down, broken, abused and who knows what else.

Mondo and the 4 other names never knew what truly awaited them.

Until it was probably too late for them to do anything.

Yet Donatello and Leonardo knew, the ominously “new coming sluts for your pleasure” displayed in gold lettering at the bottom. Meant they were the featured “stars” for the next issue. A truly horrible fate for their happy go lucky friend. 

One thing for sure was: they had to act fast. Or more mutants, friends and/or allies might fall for the same horrible fate if things continued the way they were disappearing.

He just hoped they were right about the factory.

Ending this threat for once and for all. And hopefully, rescue everyone.

But deep inside them, they knew nothing is ever easy. They were at risk as well. They do not know the ways or the techniques they used to take down those heroes and vigilantes.

As some had decent training.

But for now, they only could plan. Find the source and attack.

Leonardo and Donatello left one after the other, calling their brothers for training in the Dojo. Preparing for a practice before planning their next move.

........

Hours passed until they finally had practiced.

Leonardo briefed them to get a good night sleep. As tomorrow they would be going on a mission.

Their target: the factory.

Donatello noticed that despite the extensive training, Leonardo still seemed worried.

Michelangelo was too quiet and considering how he was an expert into spreading positivism. He was probably worried about Leonardo and tomorrow’s mission as well.

If things go well (do they ever?) and with some luck as well. There was the possibility of shutting down the whole operation.

Not just that, but also rescue the kidnaped individuals. That was the goal.

Donatello was already further ahead and wondering what kind of torture or brainwashing process the victims were subjected to.

His family and his friends already had battled many brainwashed individuals. In some cases, the victims were themselves.

Recovering from Brainwashing wasn't as easy as some might think.

Both Raphael and Leonardo have had their own experience dealing with brainwashing or mental conditioning. Tortured or used stuff to alter their reality. Warping the facts and truths to control them in their own different ways.

And despite Donatello’s managing to rescue both of them and revert the effects. They were still shocked to hear what they did while under control.

Primarily Leonardo, who almost killed his baby brother in orange while he was not being his usual self. All under the influence of that dirty Kitsune Spirit and Shredder himself.

Donatello mused..

This might explain Leonardo’s anger about this whole situation.

He knew first hand about being altered to fulfill some evil agenda. 

And in this case, it was more than just evil. It was just plain humiliation and destruction of what the victims stood for.

A message for good doers to beware. A clear “We will break you and we will humiliate you, stand down”.

Donatello sighted, preparing a portable medikit for tomorrow’s mission and a few of gadgets to help them. Everything they might needed was carefully packed in his brothers bagpacks and utility kits. And of course, his own special all purpose duffel bag.

Then yawned as even he could no longer stay much awake.

After the long day training, barely pausing for food and some rest. Then the planning for the next ahead. Took a toll on him. Even his brothers by now were full asleep.

Donatello closed the lab and headed for his room.

He decided to just sleep as well, to be as ready as possible for tomorrow.

At least that was his plan.

And plans do not matter much sometimes... As this night seems like it would be yet another restless night with nightmares and flashbacks of a brainwashed Leonardo. 

But in this case, worse.. much worse.

His own brother in blue, broken, exposed and humiliated. And willing to serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow and small chapter! Gearing up for the next as things spice up.
> 
> To clarify. As some know... When people get thru a traumatic events.  
> Things do not simple "correct" themselves. In most cases you still get sequels.
> 
> In this case, both Leonardo and Raphael cases ha a deep impact on the person that had to treat and try to "fix" them.  
> Donatello still suffers, not only because of the traumatic events. But also because of his almost perfect memory. He could remember things with very deep detail.
> 
> Also.. Please remember to comment any issues!  
> I just noticed that quite a few of my chapters has missing words. I'm trying to fix them but more than a pair of eyes would help!


	7. The Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally finish their plans and prepare to head to the factory.  
> Things are different from what they expected, Specially for Donatello. As the factory and its surrounding areas were much different to what the papers, documents and photos he researched said.

On the next day… They were ready. 

The team gathered for a quick summary and reviewing some last details.

Donatello shared what he had obtained from different sources, including internet.

Photos, maps, blueprints and even aerial photos to give them an idea. Most of the data was of course outdated. As the factory had closed at least 5 years ago and technically remained abandoned.

Getting their gear up in place, they gathered their equipment putting particular attention to small cameras and audio equipment designed by Donatello. So they could obtain additional footage later on.

Donatello reviewed his trusty bag, making sure he had everything he need for field medical needs and added a ranged microphoned and a spy style long scoped camera.

They wasted no time leaving a message to April and Casey via their shellphones before heading up to the surface with their Shellraiser. It was a bit of a long haul from the Lair to the Factory's land. As it even even included more than a few detours because of the abandoned state of the factory zone with many roads blocked completely or just simply destroyed and full of abandoned equipment.

And since the area of the factory was too exposed and clear, they decided to leave the shellraiser away from the area in a safe spot, disguised as a trash compactor truck.

In silence; they reviewed their weapons, tested their shellphones and made sure that everything was in order.

Donatello being as prepared as always. decided to double checked his extra gadgets bag just in case. Also, his medical supplies. And silently they left the shell and jumped the outer perimeter fence to the factory with no issue. 

The next part was jumping the second wall that surrounded the factory section itself. Where the factory itself and all chemicals, containers and offices were located.

Quick but silent. They approached the large walls of the compound. They were surprised, as the borders were protected with barbed wire and modern cameras. Not only that, the walls themselves were higher than what they usually could safely jump.

Someone definitively expend quite a bit of resources in upgrading the security and making sure it wasn't easy to enter.. or to exit the compound.

-“Not so abandoned, hu” Joked Michelangelo as he held his brother Donatello, who was standing on his shoulders.

Swiftly, Donatello tweaked the camera to loop.

Meanwhile, a few meters away. Leonardo was lifted by Raphael and expertly cut down the barbed wire while he stood on the shoulders of his muscular brother in red.

One after the other, they sneaked in. Each brother helping the other. Lifting themselves above the wall. Hiding in the shadows provided by mountains of raw materials, pipes, containers and other heavy-duty equipment that was dubiously for processing legit chemicals and refining materials.

They slowly advanced, dodging security cameras to which Donatello disabled expertly by making them always show the same static image. While at the same time avoiding being exposed by the flood lights around the compound.

-"Shell Leo, this is way larger than the map said" Raphael said grumpily.

-"I have to agree, they clearly expanded and set a lot of additional security measures. Slowing us down considerably." added Donatello as he inspected the path ahead.

-"We can't go back, we're already very deep. Let's try to keep to stealth. We're here for information only" Replied Leonardo in a hushed yet stern voice.

The rest of the brothers nodded to their leader in blue and continued to advance slowly. They probably had advanced at least a mile by now. Certainly quite a bit of distance thanks to having to make more turns than expected to dodge the lights and security measures.

And the compound kept going and going. Surrounding the turtle team with factory equipment, pipes, and other gear.

In the horizon, they slowly approaching what seemed to be small hills of construction material.

Soon they were reaching one of the main factory plants, huge chemical containers rose around them. Exhaust pipes and chimneys pierced the sky. Giving the boys perfect coverage to continue advancing.

Their luck was on their side for now as most of the flood lights were turned off.

Soon their vision was very obstructed with all the equipment, slowing down their advance even more as they approached a border where mountains of materials like gravel and stone was piled up. Sounds of nearby voices alerted them. One of them very familiar. They could still not pinpoint who it was because of the distance.

Leonardo wasted no time and ordered Michelangelo and Donatello to go high up each one on exhaust towers close to them. This way they could check the surrounding areas and have the advantage of vision while being obscured by the exhaust towers themselves.

Both Michelangelo and Donatello nodded as they got the hint. Quickly moving in silence while crouching, reaching their respective towers.

Donatello was not exactly happy with the state the tower was, it was made of concrete and construction blocks. The wear and tear was visible and the genius wished he had more time to inspect the materials to make sure they were 100% safe to climb.

The very faint conversations coming from the clearing near the material pit pressed them on climb no matter what.

Michelangelo with no hesitation was already climbing one tower, Donatello started on his.

Soon they managed to get almost to the top very quickly. Thanks to them finding the exhaust towers had a metal maintenance ladders embedded in the concrete exhaust's sides. 

Donatello was about to set up a camera on top of the tower as well as securing himself for safety on to the tower's tip top when a voices became more louder and exasperated. Surprising Donatello who had to hide before peeking up.

Suddenly the voices became a group. And they were a bit too close for the team’s comfort.

Leonardo immediately recognized the voice from tone of their most insufferable enemies that had escape capture for way too long. Tigerclaw!

But there was another strange voice that they did not recognize. It was different. Cold and Calculating. It was eerily familiar but at same time different. 

Leonardo had no time to react as by surprise, a series of flood spotlights turned on, illuminating a nearby cleared area.

The cloaked figure pointing angrily at a multitude of newly revealed barrels of chemical that laid next to the tubes, and other factory equipment the gang was hidden at.

The lights also indirectly illuminating the exhaust towers in a dangerous way, surprising both Michelangelo and Donatello. Who clattered trying to hide behind the towers from the enemies’s field of view.

Michelangelo in the other hand, had to drop at full speed as he was completely exposed. Raphael was there in time to catch him and avoid excessive noise. Only a dull "hoff" was heard.

Donatello in the other hand, was trapped. As the only safe area was on top of the exhaust. The lower area was fully illuminated from all sides. So Leonardo signaled him to stay put.

The genius nodded at the Leader, trying his best to kept hidden, hold the tower and focus on the task. He knew he needed to identify this new master mind.

He tried his best to wrangle holding himself on the precariously damaged tower and its ladder and check on his enemies. He grabbed a small camera with zoom and began observing what they had in-front.

It was obvious that the large mutant was Tigerclaw, now fully illuminated as he discussed things with the cloaked figure.

What was surprising is how respectful and docile Tigerclaw behaved infront of the other villain. Only one creature had forced Tigerclaw to show such respect. And that was the Shredder. A villain they had eliminated years ago with the help of Karai and the team's human allies along with the mutanimals.

Donatello inspected the creature the best he could with his camera.

Unfortunately for him the villain was very well obscured by the cloak. The only thing he managed to get is that the mastermind was an scientist by the looks of the coat and his clear precise conversation. His other features were obscured by a hoodie, gloves, boots and mask that covered anything that the lab coat didn’t. They were debating loudly about how the scientist needed more chemicals to keep producing gas and other items.

Normally the team would have jumped to use their enemies' distraction and immediately attack to catch them by surprise. Unfortunately they were surrounded by elite Foot ninjas of different design and logo. Something they had not anticipated.

Donatello knew that Leonardo would have a heck of a day explaining everything to Karai. Her fury would know no borders once she finds that Tigerclaw was still clinging to the dream of being the foot clan leader after the demise of the Shredder. And worse, his bravado to dare to use a variant of the foot logo on as his crest.

Donatello tried to listen the best he could while holding the camera. Trying to have both hands busy with a Sound amplifier on the other.

Unfortunately, he could not make sense or understand what Tigerclaw and the unknown person were talking. The robots making their turns made it difficult for Donatello to look. But he was really in needed of information.

He struggled to aim both the small camera and mic from his gear while holding for his dear life on the top side of the exhaust tower. With his ninja skills he barely managed to do so.

He wasted no time and aimed both first at Tigerclaw then to the mastermind. His mic sending the signal to his gearset. And what he was hearing was terrifying.

Not the fact that the villain was remorseless talking about testing new chemicals to break new mutants and clean New York of any good-doer that stood in his way.

Not that the fact he was talking about portals and bringing additional tools. Not the fact that he talked to Tigerclaw like he was a lousy pet slave.

The worse was... his voice. It was Donatello's voice. _HIS_ VOICE.

Almost the same but at the same time... different. Evil, Twisted, Corrupted.

How could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, our first plot twist.  
> Is it an evil version of Donatello?  
> Or something much more sinister?  
> We're getting very close to the raunchy stuff folks!
> 
> Do not forget to comment in case you find any errors or continuity problems.  
> As these parts have been almost completely rewritten on the go.


End file.
